Te Contarè Una Historia Bajo la Luz de la Luna
by angiell
Summary: -¿Papá me cuentas un cuento? -Mejor te cuento una historia Una pequeña que no puede dormir escuchará de los labios de su padre una historia donde el amor y la confianza se ponen a prueba. Donde los obstáculos serán necesarios para saber si pueden superarlos. ¿Serán capaces de superarlos y de vivir sin el otro?
1. El comienzo de la historia

_Bueno este fanfic ya lo tengo en otros dos foros. Esta finalizado por lo que las actualizaciones serán rápidas. Espero les guste._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

_Lemon_

**_M-Preg_**

_Muerte de un Personaje_

**_Fin con DOBLE historia. La primera escrita en Cursiva y la Segunda en Texto Normal_**

Si no te gusta la temática **NO **leas.

**Capítulo 1- Comenzando con la historia**

_El día había terminado, la noche había caído, la luna brilla en todo su esplendor y estos acogedores rayos de luz de luna se filtraban por la ventana de una habitación; dentro de esta se encontraban dos personas: una pequeña de no más de diez año de edad y un hombre grande pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo lucir mal._

_Papá, no quiero dormir- dijo la pequeña con un leve puchero en el rostro_

_Pero tienes que dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- contesto el mayor mientras arropaba a la pequeña en su cama_

_mmm está bien pero si me cuentas un cuento-propuso la pequeña con una clara sonrisa en el rostro_

_Un cuento? Y que te parece mejor una historia- mencionó el hombre mientras se sentaba a un lado de su pequeña_

_Papa que no es lo mismo?- pregunto la menor un tanto confundida_

_No pequeña son diferentes un cuento es un relato inventado y una historia es algo que sucedió hace tiempo- explico el papá a su pequeña_

_Está bien y de que trata?- quiso saber la niña un tanto ilusionada_

_Mmm mejor empiezo a contarte vale?-_

_Sip- la nena asintió muy entusiasmada_

_Esto empieza con una boda…._

La recepción era pequeña pero muy hermosa, con lindos jardines alrededor de esta, entre rosales, cerezos en flor y enormes robles; dentro este hermoso paisaje un pequeño grupo de personas celebraban la unión de dos de sus amigos, los cuales después de muchas insistencias por parte del menor consiguió que la boda fuese festejada como era debido.

Kusama Nowaki acepta por esposo al señor Kamijou Hiroki?- pregunto el oficiador

Acepto- la palabra salió de los labios del ojiazul con firmeza y convicción

Kamijou Hiroki acepta a Kusama Nowaki como esposo?- ahora la pregunta fue dirigida a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Acepto- dijo el ojimiel sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro

Bien entonces desde el día de hoy están unidos en matrimonio, pueden besarse- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a la pareja.

Solo haber escuchado estas palabras Nowaki tomo por la cintura a su castaño para darle un beso tierno, cálido y sensible, lleno de emociones transmitidas para así hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado, los invitados aplaudieron haciéndole saber a la pareja que estaban con ellos y los apoyarían en lo que fuese; la lista de invitados era pequeña entre ellos:

Los señores Kamijou, quienes después de una pequeña discusión aceptaron el matrimonio de su hijo

la editora más temida por los escritores Aikawa Eri, quien gustosamente se ofreció a planear la boda.

Miyagi Yoh y Shinobu Takatsuki, los cuales después de unos pequeños desacuerdos entre el pequeño terrorista y el demonio Kamijou consiguieron comenzar una amistad.

El queridísimo senpai Tsumori, después de muchas insistencias por parte del peliazul consiguió que su pareja aceptara invitarlo

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el padrino Usami Akihiko quien venía acompañado con su pequeño Takahashi Misaki, los cuales después de muchas insistencia por parte del escritor convenció a su amigo de aceptar unas vacaciones pagadas a Venecia durante un mes.

Después de que la pareja terminara de besarse los presentes se acercaron para felicitar a los recién casados, todos daban sus felicitaciones y así se dirigieron a lo que sería un pequeño festín cortesía del padrino. La convivencia se llevo en paz y con mucho entusiasmo al ver a la pareja de casados, todos estaban en sus pequeñas conversaciones cuando una voz llamo la atención de todos.

Atención todos es hora del brindis, pero antes quisiera decir unas palabras- dijo el escritor con ese porte elegante que tanto lo caracterizaba- Hiroki nos conocemos desde niños y fuiste un gran apoyo para mi, jamás me arrepentiré de haber seguido a ese gato- Hiroki al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sacar una leve sonrisa- estuviste conmigo cuando yo te necesitaba, me alentaste a ser escritor y me refugiabas cuando no quería ver a la loca de Aikawa- esta última hizo una mueca de molestia al saber donde se escondía el escritor cuando se atrasaba con los plazos- pero ahora te casas y debo admitir Nowaki que tienes todo mi respeto por el simple hecho de haberte casado con la persona que tiene el peor genio del mundo- esto último lo dijo al ojiazul quien esbozo una sonrisa mientras que oni no Kamijou amenazaba con hacer su presencia- así que esta vez es hora de que yo te dé mi apoyo, felicidades Kusama Hiroki, si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla saben que cuentan conmigo- el peli plata decía estas palabras con profunda sinceridad haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora esposo- salud!- el escritor alzo su copa siendo seguido por los demás, después de darle un sorbo a su bebida el escritor dirigió su mirada a su amigo de la infancia quien le susurró un " gracias" que solo el autor pudo notar y con un leve asentimiento quedo en claro que su amistad seguiría en pie.

Usagi-san ya es hora porque no les dices a Hiroki-san y Nowaki-san que ya es hora de partir, si nos retrasamos un poco mas perderán su vuelo- un castaño de ojos color esmeralda decía al escritor

Está bien Misaki ven vamos a decirles- dicho esto el peli plata tomo de la mano a su pequeño y se dirigieron hacia los recién casados

Lamentamos interrumpir a los recién casados pero su vuelo los espera- mencionó el ojilila con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro al ver que había llegado justo cuando la pareja se disponía a besarse

Bakahiko deja de decir estupideces- Hiroki estaba claramente molesto por el comentario de su amigo

Vamos Hiroki no te enojes, además lo que dije es verdad si no nos apresuramos perderán su vuelo y tú no quieres llegar tarde a tu luna de miel verdad?- esto último fue dicho en forma insinuante por el escritor provocando una clara molestia en el nuevo Kusama

Usagi-san deja de molestar a Hiroki-san!- el ojiverde reprendió a su pareja

Está bien Misaki ya no le digo nada- contestó resignado el escritor

Hiro-san hay que despedirnos de los invitados- sugirió amablemente el ojiazul

Está bien- Kamijou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa y amabilidad de su ahora esposo

Bien nosotros los esperamos en el auto- habló es escritor mientras tomaba de la mano a Misaki y se dirigía la salida de la recepción

Después de que Hiroki y Nowaki se despidieran de todos los invitados subieron al auto donde Akihiko y Misaki los llevarían al aeropuerto para que así pudiesen tomar su vuelo. Ya en el aeropuerto Misaki y Akihiko despedían a sus amigos.

Bueno señores que tengan un buen viaje- un ojiverde hablaba muy animadamente

Si Hiroki disfruta de tu luna de miel- la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del peli plata no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes ocasionando un sonrojo en Hiroki y una sonrisa en el rostro Nowaki

Usagi-san deja de decir esas cosas- Misaki regañaba nuevamente a su pareja

Ya déjalo Misaki tu sabes bien como es este- el literato hablaba con fingida molestia

Pero…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 318 con destino a Venecia favor de abordar por la puerta G8, Pasajeros del vuelo 318 con destino a Venecia favor de abordar por la puerta G8_- el llamado fue hecho a través de los altavoces.

Bien ese es nuestro vuelo así que nosotros nos vamos- decía Hiroki mientras tomaba una de sus maletas

Bueno Akihiko, Misaki-kun nos vemos en una mes- Nowaki se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si nos vemos- hablaron Misaki y Akihiko al unísono

Por cierto Nowaki cuídalo no vaya a quedar embarazado- la burla fue muy clara por parte del escritor

Akihiko!- grito apenado el ojimiel

Vamos Hiro-san no te enojes

Hum!... embarazado como si eso fuera posible- Hiroki hablaba con un ligero tono de molestia- bueno como sea Nowaki ya vámonos

Sí, nos vemos- después de esto dicha pareja se dirigió a la puerta por donde tomarían su vuelo, Misaki y Akihiko veían a través del enorme ventanal como se marchaban sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki y Akihiko se encontraban dentro del deportivo rojo dirigiéndose camino a casa, había sido un largo día.

En qué piensas?-preguntó el ojilila al ver que su castañito se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

Ehh?- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiverde

En qué piensas?- el peli plata repitió la pregunta un tanto divertido al ver el rostro de su amor

No, no es nada

Misaki… vamos ambos sabemos que algo te preocupa- decía el mayor mientras tomaba una la mano del ojiverde para hacerle saber que podía confiar en él.

Es solo que… Shinobu me dijo que él y Miyagi-sensei van a hablar sobre su relación con la familia de Shinobu, quieren formalizarse antes de su boda- explico el castaño mientras afirmaba el agarre de la mano de su conejo

No creo que debas preocuparte de más, ellos se aman y sin importar que es lo que diga su familia te puedo asegurar que estarán bien- dijo el peli plata mientras estacionaba el auto.

Si, tienes razón-

Dentro del apartamento Misaki se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras Akihiko se dedicaba a terminar uno de sus trabajos, no era que le gustase hacerlo pero ya tenía una semana de retraso y si Aikawa no lo había matado aun era porque ella estaba enterada de que el Usami estaba concentrado en la boda de su mejor amigo, pero él sabía que si no entregaba lo antes posible terminaría en una fosa tres metros bajo tierra.

Usagi-san ya esta lista la cena- informo el castaño mientras colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa

Si ya voy- respondió el escritor mientras dejaba su trabajo sobre la mesa.

Misaki mañana tienes trabajo?- pregunto el escritor mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Sí, tengo que revisar un story board

Ya veo, después de que termines iré por ti- dijo seriamente el mayor

Eh, y porque, sucede algo?- pregunto extrañado el ojiverde

No bueno si, hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo tranquilamente el peli plata

Bien, por cierto recuerda que la próxima semana vendrá nii-chan con su familia- el menor recordó a su pareja

Me parece bien.

Misaki Takahashi 24 años de edad, graduado de la universidad Mitsuhashi en el sector de economía, editor del departamento esmerald y editor de uno de los mangas más solicitados, pareja formal del escritor celebre Usami Akihiko; edad 34 años ganador al premio naomori y kikukawa, amante de las familias normales y de los osos. Pareja formal así es, después de haber hablado con Takahiro se podían considerar una pareja en todos los ámbitos posibles y algo que ellos jamás olvidarían es la reacción de su hermano.

Flashback

Dos años atrás en la graduación de Misaki, se había decidido realizar una cena en honor al graduado y muy a pesar de que Takahiro quería invitar a todos sus conocidos bajo pedido del ojiverde aceptó que solo fuese su familia, Usagi y Misaki; la cena se llevo tranquila en su totalidad y la hora había llegado.

Nii-chan, podemos hablar?- preguntó tímidamente el ojiverde

Claro Misaki- acepto sonriente el mencionado

Vayamos a tomar asiento será mejor- dijo el ojilila mientras lo dirigía hacia la estancia donde se encontraban los sillones

Usagi, tu sabes de qué quiere hablar Misaki?- pregunto extrañado el azabache

En realidad no es solo Misaki quien quiere hablar contigo, yo también- explico el escritor mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a su amigo

Los dos queremos hablar contigo, como pareja- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba a un lado del albino

Eh, a que se refieren, sucede algo grave, están en problemas?- pregunto exaltado el hermano al no entender la situación

No, tranquilízate no estamos en problemas, pero lo que te tenemos que decir es algo debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo- comenzó el ojilila

Pero no lo hicimos, mas por mi yo tenía miedo de cómo pudieses reaccionar- continuo el menor

Mi reacción?, no entiendo explíquense!- exigió el azabache quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia

Takahiro, tranquilízate por favor- pidió el peli plata

Como me pides que me tranquilice si no me dicen nada, solo hacen que preocupe- dijo Takahiro

Nii-chan, USAGI-SAN Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!- gritó asustado el menor

Como, como que saliendo que estás diciendo Misaki?-pregunto extrañado el hombre de familia

Takahiro, Misaki y yo somos pareja- explico lo más tranquilo que pudo el escritor

Están bromeando verdad?-pregunto el joven de anteojos

No, nii-chan Usagi… Usagi-san yo amo a Usagi-san- dijo decidido y con un poco de temor el ojiverde dejando sorprendidos a ambos hombres.

Pero… pero porque no me lo dijeron?- esta pregunta fue hecha por Takahiro con un tono de decepción en la voz

Porque tenía miedo- declaro el menor

Miedo?, MIEDO DE QUE MISAKI!?- grito exaltado Takahiro

Takahiro, por favor cálmate- pidió el ojilila al ver que su amigo en ese estado

Tenía miedo de que me separaras de Usagi-san- dijo Misaki con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas comenzando a salir por sus ojos

Misaki… no Misaki porque…- dijo Takahiro mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

Takahiro, yo amo a Misaki y también es mi responsabilidad el no haberte dicho nada- dijo el ojilila entrando en la conversación

Nii-chan estas molesto?- pregunto temeroso Misaki sin ser capaz de ver a su hermano a los ojos

Enojado no, estoy decepcionado de los dos- declaro el azabache aun sentado en el sofá

Takahiro…- el albino estaba dispuesto a hablar pero se vio interrumpido

Usagi, Misaki estoy decepcionado pero no de que sean pareja, es decir si Misaki dice que te ama y tu a él eso para mí basta, estoy decepcionado porque pensaron que los separaría que no aceptaría su relación, como pudieron pensar eso?- por fin Takahiro decidió ver a su hermano y amigo, ambos vieron como el azabache los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sus ojos llorosos

Takahiro yo…- nuevamente el autor fue interrumpido

Nii-chan, perdón yo creí que no lo aceptarías, en verdad lo siento- dijo el ojiverde alzando la vista, mirando fijamente a su hermano

Takahiro yo también lo siento, pero yo amo a Misaki y no quería que lo separen de mi- dijo el ojilila seriamente

Está bien, lo entiendo solo no lo vuelvan a hacer, no me vuelvan a ocultar algo tan importante- pidió el azabache

Eso significa que aceptas el que yo salga con Misaki?- pregunto alegre el mayor

Misaki amas a Usagi?- pregunto serio a su hermano

…- a Misaki se le subieron los colores al rostro pero aun así decidió responder- si nii-chan yo lo amo

Y estar con él te hace feliz?- volvió a preguntar el azabache

Si- respondió el castaño seriamente

Bueno en ese caso, Usagi si le haces daño me conocerás enojado- dijo amenazante el hermano

No te preocupes Takahiro, ya te lo dije yo amo a Misaki y lo cuidare con mi vida- el semblante serio y seguro que expresaba el escritor hizo saber al azabache que esa promesa la cumpliría al pie de la letra

Fin del flashback

Después de haberse formalizado con el mayor de los Takahashi, Misaki se volvió más expresivo y cariñoso, claro aún continuaba sonrojándose de mas y poniéndose nervioso ante las palabras del escritor, pero aun así los te amo por parte del ojiverde se volvieron más frecuentes al igual que sus noches donde se expresaban cuanto se amaban se habían vuelto más largas y llenas de desbordante pasión.

Hace algunos meses recibieron la noticia de que sus querido amigo y profesor se casaría autonombrándose padrino de bodas Akihiko decidió encargarse de todo o casi todo pues el demonio Kamijou tenía su genio y tendría que tener cuidado y así fue como la boda de Kamijou Hiroki y Kusama Nowaki se llevó a cabo.

Mientras Misaki acomodaba los platos que recién acaba de lavar sintió como unos brazos grandes y fuertes lo rodeaban por la cintura haciendo que el ojiverde sonriera ante las acciones de su conejo.

Misaki sabes qué día es hoy?- pregunto sensualmente el ojilila mientras besaba levemente su cuello

No, dime Usagi-san que día es hoy?- dijo el ojiverde siguiendo el juego de su amor

Pues hoy se cumplen cinco días desde que no tengo Misaki- susurró el mayor en el oído del ojiverde

Mmm, enserio no me había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado cinco días- dijo el castaño haciéndose el inocente

Sí, estoy seguro así que es hora de que Misaki sea mío- dijo el ojilila mientras volteaba a su niño y le daba un suave beso

Yo creía que ya era tuyo- dijo Misaki mientras comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de su conejo

Así es tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo- dijo el ojilila mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa al menor

Es un trato justo- hablo sonriendo el ojiverde.

Esa noche en la habitación de la pareja, una vez más se demostraron cuán grande era su amor por el otro.

_Bueno pequeña eso es todo- dijo el papa a su niña_

_Qué?, pero papá aun no termina la historia- replico con un puchero la pequeña_

_Ya lo sé pequeña pero es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo el mayor mientras cobijaba a su hija_

_Bueno, pero me prometes que mañana me contaras el resto de la historia- pidió la pequeña con un pequeño puchero en el rostro_

_Te lo prometo- dicho esto el mayor besó la frente de la luz de sus ojos._

_Al salir de la habitación pudo ver como la pequeña se acomodaba en su cama y abrazaba fuertemente a su guardián, el padre solo mostró una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta dejando que su pequeña descansara, ya mañana le diría como continua la historia._

**Este fue el primer capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Traeré el próximo pronto.**

**ok**

**bye,bye**


	2. Todo va demasiado bien

**Capítulo 2.- Todo va demasiado bien**

_Hey! Pequeña que haces ahí?- pregunto el papá un poco intrigado al ver su luz sentada en el borde de la ventana viendo hacia fuera_

_Veo la luna papá- dijo la niña mientras volteaba a ver su padre_

_Mmm hoy es noche de luna llena- dijo el mayor al acercarse a la ventana y dirigir su vista hacia aquel astro_

_Es muy linda verdad papi?- dijo la pequeña sonriente_

_Si pequeña lo es, pero hace mucho frio y te enfermarás, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, andando a la cama- dijo el mayor mientras cargaba a su hija y la recostaba en la cama para comenzar a arroparla_

_Está bien papá pero no olvides, tienes que contarme la historia, quiero saber que paso después- dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía_

_Está bien veamos donde me quedé…- dijo el mayor mientras hacía memoria- oh! Si ya recuerdo, muy bien después…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya había salido, el dulce rocío hacia acto de presencia, la brisa fresca y el cantar de los pájaros, una mañana esplendida y en un departamento reinaban los… nervios.

Miyagi ya deja de tomar café- dijo el rubio mientras reprendía a su pareja pues ahora mismo ya estaba ingiriendo su quinta taza de café, pues después de terminarse sus cigarrillos prosiguió con la cafeína

Lo siento Shinobu-chin, estoy nervioso- dijo el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

Rayos! Pareces colegial antes de los exámenes- dijo a modo de reproche el ojigris

Yo no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, vamos a decirle a tu padre lo nuestro! Como demonios no estás nervioso- dijo el mayor un poco molesto por la actitud de su pareja

Ya te dije Miyagi, aunque rechacen lo nuestro yo me casare contigo, me costó mucho esfuerzo hacer que te enamoraras de mi y ahora que me has pedido matrimonio no pienso dejarte solo porque mi papá se oponga, se lo diremos por mero respeto y compromiso, solo eso- dijo el menor para convencer a su pareja pero cierto era que él lo que más deseaba era ser aceptado por su familia

no sé cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente, pero si para ti está bien lo está para mi, andando ya es hora de irnos- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba sus llaves y cartera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después dentro de una oficina, espaciosa y decorada elegantemente, se encontraba un hombre mayor, cabello largo y canoso y unos anteojos sobre sus nariz, se encontraba leyendo unos documentos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta- adelante- dijo el hombre sin siquiera mirar quien entraba.

Padre- al escuchar la voz de su hijo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para fijar su vista en su hijo, quien venía acompañado por su empleado, Miyagi Yoh.

Que sucede?- pregunto el hombre algo extrañado al ver el semblante serio de su hijo y subordinado

Si no es mucha molestia quisiéramos hablar con usted- dijo el pelinegro seriamente, consiguiendo así preocupar al director

Sucede algo, tienen algún problema?- se apresuró a preguntar el mayor

Papá estoy enamorado de alguien- dijo el menor con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mmm, no entiendo a que viene eso pero te escuchare, tomen asiento- dijo el mayor indicando las sillas que se encontraban enfrente suyo

…-Miyagi y Shinobu obedecieron la indicación del rector- padre como te decía estoy enamorado de alguien y esa persona corresponde mis sentimientos, me ah pedido matrimonio y…- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por progenitor

Matrimonio?, no debería ser tu quien le propusieras matrimonio a ella?- pregunto confundido el señor Takatsuki

No señor, quisiera que escuchara lo que le diré… yo le eh pedido matrimonio a su hijo, lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el...- ahora el pelinegro fue interrumpido por el director

Disculpe?- dijo confundido el señor- Shinobu quien te propuso matrimonio…fue Miyagi?-

Si, papá yo lo amo y acepte casarme con el

Y la razón de que estés aquí es…- el mayor hablaba mas para sí, pero obtuvo una respuestas

Quisiera su consentimiento para desposar a su hijo- dijo seriamente el pelinegro

Miyagi, cuánto tiempo llevas de relación con mi hijo?-pregunto confundido el mayor esperando que no fuese lo que él creía

Papa estamos juntos desde que regrese de Australia, cinco años- contestó el ojigris, confirmando así las teorías de su padre

Entonces, quisiera preguntar porque no me lo dijeron antes pero puedo darme una idea del porque- dijo el mayor mientras daba un largo suspiro

Señor yo me disculpo por haberle ocultado esto, pero como usted ya lo dijo, amo demasiado a su hijo y no quería que lo apartaran de mi lado- dijo seriamente el pelinegro

Ahh(suspiro), Miyagi en verdad amas a mi hijo?- pregunto el director

Más que nada en el mundo- contesto decidido el pelinegro

Shinobu, esto es lo que quieres?- pregunto el señor Takatsuki

Si

En ese caso… tienen mi consentimiento- dicho esto el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar fuertemente a su padre

Gracias papa, gracias, gracias- decía el menor mientras estrujaba a su progenitor

Tranquilo hijo- dijo el hombre divertido al ver la sonrisa de su primogénito

Señor, muchas gracias por esto- dijo el pelinegro feliz al saberse aceptado

Miyagi espero cuides a mi hijo… porque si no…- el semblante serio del director indico que la amenaza iba muy enserio

No se preocupe, primero muerto antes que dejar le pase algo a Shinobu-

Papa, que pasara con mamá y Risako?- pregunto nervioso el menor

No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de eso- contesto sonriente el señor

De acuerdo, eh papá nos hace muy feliz que nos hayas aceptado pero ya es hora de irnos- dijo el haciendo un pequeño puchero

Tienen algo que hacer?- pregunto confundido el mayor

Oh! Es cierto hoy iremos a cenar con Misaki y Akihiko- dijo el pelinegro recordando su compromiso

Miyagi como se te pudo haber olvidado?- pregunto el rubio a modo de regaño

No me regañes Shinobu-chin, estaba nervioso por venir a hablar con tu padre es de esperar que se me haya olvidado-Miyagi hacia un puchero a la vez que trataba de excusarse

Veo que se tiene que ir y yo tengo una reunión con algunos colegas así que en ese caso será mejor retirarnos- dijo el mayor interrumpiendo la pequeña pelea que a su ver era tierna mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta seguido de su hijo y yerno

Papá, no vemos después- dijo el menor mientras abrazaba a su progenitor a modo de despedida

Señor nos vemos el lunes y muchas gracias por haber aceptado- dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba la mano de su suegro

Si nos vemos el lunes, y estaré esperando la invitación para la boda- dijo el mayor

Por supuesto- contesto sonriente el menor

Bueno nos vemos- dicho esto Miyagi y Shinobu se dirigieron al lado contrario que el director tomando cada quien su camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el lujoso apartamento del escritor Usami, un castaño preparaba la comida mientras esperaba la llegada de su novio, Misaki preparaba una comida especial pues había recibido un texto de su amigo contándole que habían sido aceptados cuando escucho que alguien llegaba a la casa, en ese instante dejo su actividad y fue a recibir al escritor

Estoy en casa- anunció el peli plata mientras se quitaba sus zapatos

Bienvenido- dijo sonriente Misaki, quien al instante recibió un beso a modo de saludo gesto que el ojiverde no rechazó

Como te fue?- pregunto Misaki mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas

Bien, solo fue una junta para hablar sobre las ventas de mi nuevo libro y cuantas re-impresiones que harán- informo el peli plata mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Harán nuevas impresiones?, pero no hace más de dos semanas que salió a la venta el libro!-dijo asombrado el castaño

Si harán más, parece que en diversas librerías se han agotado e hicieron pedidos extras-informó tranquilo el peli plata

Qué bueno, me alegro mucho!- dijo contento el castaño al saber que el libro estaba siendo un éxito

Misaki ven- dijo el mayor al ver a su pareja sentada en el sofá del frente, el castaño se dirigió con su pareja para tomar asiento a un lado de él, mas grande fue su sorpresa al verse tomado por el mayor y haber terminado sentado en el regazo de este

Usagi-san?-dijo el castaño mientras mostraba un cara de confusión y más grande fue al recibir un cálido beso por parte del mayor, tímidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojilila, el mayor fue intensificando el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

Usagi-san espera- dijo el menor al saber cuáles serian las intenciones del conejo

Vengo muy cansado del trabajo, necesito recargar- dijo seductoramente el mayor mientras volvía a besar al castaño

No Usagi-san para- dijo nervioso el menor, pues las caricias comenzaban a surtir efecto en su cuerpo

Porque?-pregunto el mayor mientras besaba el cuello del castaño

Porque tengo que terminar de hacer la cena ah- el castaño no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir las grandes y frías manos de su pareja colarse bajo su polera

Comeremos más tarde- anunció el mayor mientras lamia el cuello del ojiverde

Mmm de… cualquier forma tendrás que parar mmm recuerda que Shinobu y Miyagi-sensei vendrán a comer con ahh nosotros- decía el castaño entre jadeos pues el mayor hacia un excelente trabajo en cuanto las caricias que le daba a su pequeño

Tenemos tiempo, aun no han llegado- dijo el mayor mientras una de sus manos comenzaban a pellizcar un pezón del ojiverde

Mmm ah no… tengo que terminar de hacer la cena y ahh Shinobu me envió un mensaje ahh no tardan en llegar- dijo el menor mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos

Aun no han llegado- dijo el peli plata mientras volvía a besar a su castaño, cuando se disponía a quitar su polera…

…-El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien parando así todas las caricias- te lo dije, ya están aquí y por tu culpa no eh terminado de cocinar- dijo el castaño a modo de regaño

Ya, ya no te enojes, dejémoslo así por el momento… pero en la noche continuaremos donde lo dejamos- dijo tranquilo el peli plata

Usagi-baka!- dijo avergonzado el menor mientras se arreglaba la ropa

Ya tranquilo, yo abro- el ojilila fue a recibir a los visitantes mientras Misaki se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente

En el recibidor…

Hola Shinobu, Miyagi, como están?- pregunto tranquilo el peliplata mientras los otros dos entraban en la casa

Hola Akihiko-san, bien gracias- el ojigris comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada

Misaki está en la cocina, porque no vas con el- sugirió divertido al ver las reacciones del rubio

Claro

Hola Akihiko, como estas?- pregunto tranquilo el pelinegro mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar

Bien gracias y tú?, como les fue?- pregunto intrigado el escritor

…- Miyagi sonrió al saber a qué se refería su amigo- nos fue bien

Y como paso?- pregunto intrigado el autor

Pues veras…- dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a contar como les había ido con s suegro

Misaki terminaba de hacer la cena, ahora solo faltaban unos minutos para que estuviera completamente terminada, cuando vio entrar al rubio sonrió divertido mientras fue donde Shinobu para abrazarle.

Hola Shinobu, como estas!-dijo alegre el castaño mientras veía a su amigo

Hola Misaki estoy bien y tú?-pregunto el ojigris mientras veía a su amigo

Bien, bien, pero dime como fue?- preguntó emocionado el mayor

Tranquilo Misaki, ahorita te cuento, quieres que te ayude a algo?- ofreció su ayuda el rubio al ver a su amigo preparar la cena

Mmm la comida ya va a estar lista, pero que te parece si ponemos la mesa mientras me cuentas- sugirió el mayor mientras sacaba unos platos de la alacena

Claro- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba los cubiertos

Misaki y Shinobu preparaban la mesa mientras el rubio le contaba al mayor la plática que habían tenido con su padre, Miyagi y Akihiko estaban sentados fumando mientras el escritor escuchaba atento el relato de su amigo, tal vez de ahí sacaría ideas para un nuevo libro, la cena estuvo preparada y servida cuando la historia había terminado.

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo el rubio al ver que habían terminado de servir la comida

Vaya, en verdad me alegro de que tus padre los hayan aceptado- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

Si pero…- el ojigris no pudo evitar poner su semblante serio mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo

Que sucede Shinobu?- pregunto preocupado el castaño

Mi padre nos aceptó y no dudo que mi madre lo haga, pero…

Tu hermana?- pregunto Misaki sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

Así es, no sé como pueda reaccionar- dijo el menor pensativo

No te preocupes Shinobu, todo estará bien y pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo- dijo el ojiverde mientras sonreía para así calmar a su amigo

Gracias- dijo tranquilo el ojigris

Ven vamos a decirles que ya está la comida- dijo el castaño tranquilamente

En la sala principal dos hombres platicaban sobre asuntos de trabajo hasta que la charla se desvió hacia la boda...

Y bien, ya tienes el consentimiento de la familia de Shinobu, cuando se casan?- pregunto tranquilo el ojilila

Hablamos de eso en el camino y será una semana después de que regresen Hiroki y Nowaki- decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía abiertamente

Eso es en un mes exacto- dijo el peliplata mientras sacaba cuentas y pensaba que tendría que ponerse a trabajar para evitar problemas con su editora

Si, y quería preguntarte… quieres ser mi padrino?- pregunto nervioso el profesor

…- Akihiko no pudo evitar sonreír, consideraba al educador un buen amigo desde hace años y le alegraba que le pidiera ese favor a él- por supuesto que si

Gracias- dijo tranquilo el pelinegro

Usagi-san, Miyagi-sensei, la comida esta lista- dijo el ojiverde quien venía acompañado por el rubio

Gracias Misaki ahora vamos- dijo el peli plata mientras se ponía de pie seguido del peli negro

Una semana había pasado de la boda de Hiroki, las cosas volvieron a su curso original, Miyagi impartía sus clase mas las de Hiroki, Shinobu recién graduado de la universidad había ingresado en un buffet de abogados muy prestigioso, Akihiko había terminado un nuevo libro el cual comenzaba a ser un éxito y Misaki había conseguido que el manga a su cargo se posicionara en la lista de los más vendidos en todo Japón. Mientras la cenaba se llevaba a cabo algo no paso desapercibido por los terroristas, un anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha del castaño, pero por el momento decidieron no decir nada, disfrutarían primero de la cena… al haber terminado Misaki y Shinobu se dispusieron a lavar los platos mientras Miyagi y Akihiko hablaban sobre la boda hasta que Miyagi se decidió a preguntar

Cuando se lo propusiste?- pregunto directamente el mayor

Hace una semana- contesto el peli plata sabiendo a lo que se refería

Y que planeaste, todo hombre sabe que se le juzga según la propuesta que haya hecho- dijo divertido el profesor mientras recordaba cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a su pequeño terrorista

…- el Usami solo sonrió divertido ante el comentario de su amigo mientras recordaba como lo había hecho- pues bueno eso fue…

En la cocina…

Misaki como fue?- pregunto tranquilo el ojigris

Como fue que, Shinobu?- pregunto extrañado el castaño

No me digas que no piensas decirme cómo fue que llegó ese anillo a tu dedo?- dijo divertido el ojigris mientras secaba algunos platos

…- al instante se le subieron los colores al rostro de Misaki, más sabia debía contarle- fue un día después de la boda de Hiroki-san

Flashback

Misaki había terminado su trabajo, recién corrigió el story board para después arreglar algunos asuntos con la imprenta y su trabajo estaba terminado, al menos por ese día, salió de la editorial sabiendo que su pareja iría por él, se lo había dicho al día anterior, al salir vio como el deportivo rojo yacía estacionado y a un atractivo peliplata esperándolo fuera del auto, Misaki sonrió al verlo mientras se dirigía hacia el escritor, este le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrase.

Hola Usagi-san- saludo el pequeño un poco sonrojado al ver a su pareja vestido tan atractivamente; un pantalón de vestir recto color negro con un saco del mismo color los cuales hacían juego con esa camisa cuello en "V" color blanco sumando unos lentes de sol; al estar arriba del auto Usagi saludo a Misaki cono era debido dándole un ligero beso en los labios

Hola Misaki, como te fue?- pregunto el escritor mientras ponía en marcha el auto

Bien, Usagi-san a donde vamos?

Tendremos una cita- declaro el Usami dejando a Misaki completamente sorprendido

Debido a que el día ya estaba algo avanzado la cita fue corta, en la plaza Usagi compró cada cosa que le gustaba al castaño, después una cena en un restaurant y para finalizar un parque de diversiones, la noche se hacía presente y la luna llena se imponía en lo alto del cielo.

Misaki subamos a la noria- dijo el escritor mientras se dirigía a dicha atracción

El castaño siguió a su pareja, entraron en una cabina y la noria comenzó a moverse, el ojiverde veía atento el paisaje que le permitía Tokio por la noche, Usami se encontraba fascinado al ver a su pequeño tan sonriente y feliz, sintió que el momento había llegado, era hora de hablar.

Misaki, recuerdas que ayer te dije que había algo que quería decirte?- pregunto el mayor consiguiendo así la atención del castaño

Si Usagi-san, sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado el menor

Recuerdas este es el lugar en el que me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas- dijo tranquilo el peli plata

Si, lo recuerdo- dijo el menor quien se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa del escritor

Sabes desde que entraste en mi vida pude saber que era la felicidad, despertar cada mañana y saber que estás conmigo, el comer a diario lo que preparas para mi e incluso recibir tus regaños cuando no entrego a tiempo mis manuscritos, todo eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, tú no eres solo una parte de mi vida, eso es muy poco, tu eres mi vida entera y sin ti no consigo la idea de seguir adelante…

Usagi-san- dijo el castaño confundido por las palabras del mayor

Me fascina ver tus ojos, y me hace muy feliz el verte sonreír, esas pequeñas cosas son las que más me llenan, el escuchar de tu boca la palabra "te amo" dirigida a mí, el verte cambiar los lazos de Suzuki-san, sentir tu aroma y besar tu piel, te has vuelto mi droga, mi adicción, Misaki te amo más que a nada en este mundo y quiero estar contigo para siempre por eso- en ese momento sintieron como la noria se detenía con ellos en el punto más alto, Misaki pudo ver como Usagi se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba frente a el mientras sacaba una cajita color negro, el escritor la abrió dejando ver un anillo- Misaki Takahashi me concederías el honor de ser mi esposo y estar por siempre conmigo?

…- el ojiverde se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero muy feliz, sin dudarlo respondió- si, acepto estar por siempre contigo

Al escuchar esas palabras Usami se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo al ir colocando en la mano derecha de su pequeño el anillo, para al final sellar su nueva promesa con un beso, un dulce y casto beso, pero cargado de emociones.

Por cierto Usagi-san, la noria lleva mucho tiempo detenida, crees que haya alguna faya?- pregunto el castaño cuando ya se encontraba sentado en el regazo del peliplata

No, no hay ninguna faya- dijo el peliplata mientras volvía a besar al castaño

Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto el menor

Pues le pagué al encargado para que nos dejara más tiempo aquí arriba- explico tranquilo el peli plata consiguiendo así que su castaño se molestara

Te eh dicho que no gastes tu dinero en cualquier cosa, úsalo para cosas importantes!- reprendió el menor al peliplata mientras se levantaba de su regazo

Esto era importante, yo quería pedirte matrimonio aquí arriba eso es mucho mas importante que todo el dinero del mundo- dijo el peliplata para con esas palabras disipar todo el enojo del castaño mientras lo volvia a sentar en su regazo

Fin del flashback

Woow! Que romántico- dijo sonriente el ojigris mientras secaba el ultimo plato

Jejeje- Misaki reía nerviosamente al ver a su amigo reaccionar de esa manera

Y cuando le dirán a tu familia?- pregunto el rubio

La próxima semana nii-chan y nee-chan vendrán a comer, ese día les diremos- dijo sonriente el castaño

Misaki te ves muy feliz y no quisiera ser yo quien te arruine la felicidad, pero le dirán a la familia Usami?- pregunto el rubio preocupado

…- Misaki al instante borró su sonrisa para mostrar una cara llena de seriedad y un poco de tristeza- no lo sé Shinobu, Usagi-san no quiere decirles nada

Mmm tranquilo Misaki ya verán que hacer- dijo el rubio para darle ánimos a su amigo

Mientras tanto en la sala…

Buena propuesta- dijo asombrado el literato

Gracias, la próxima semana se lo diremos a Takahiro y después de eso les haremos saber cuándo será la boda- dijo el escritor sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa al pensar en que pronto estaría unido por siempre con si pequeño

Me parece bien, dime Akihiko invitaran a tu familia?- pregunto el mayor recordando que nunca había sabido nada de la familia del Usami

Yo no quiero, pero Misaki si- dijo el escritor en un tono bastante serio

No quisiera entrometerme pero deberías de hablar con Misaki de esto y llegar a un acuerdo- aconsejo el mayor

Pues si- dijo el ojilila

La tarde paso tranquilamente charlando sobre diversos temas y cuando menos lo esperaron la noche llego y con ello la despedida de su amigos, quien ahora mismo se acaban de marchar, dejando a los románticos solos en el apartamento.

Misaki le contaste a Shinobu?- pregunto el escritor mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Si y tu a Miyagi-sensei, verdad?- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba a un lado del peli plata

Si y me dio un consejo

Un consejo?- pregunto extrañado el menor

Si, Misaki si quieres que le digamos a mi familia está bien se los haremos saber, pero hagámoslo después de decirle a Takahiro- dijo el escritor mientras se disponía a encender un cigarrillo, cosa que ni pudo hacer pues Misaki de la emoción se había abalanzado sobre el dándole un abrazo

Sí, me parece bien- dijo feliz el castaño sin romper el abrazo

Aunque sigo sin entender por qué quieres que les digamos- dijo el mayor mientras correspondía al abrazo

Porque es tu familia Usagi-san, es lo correcto- dijo el menor mientras hacia un puchero

Está bien, se hará como tu digas- dijo el mayor mientras besaba al menor, el beso se fue volviendo más demandante, hasta que Misaki sintió las intenciones de su conejo pervertido

Que haces… Usagi-san- dijo el castaño al sentir una mano en uno de sus pezones

Terminando lo que dejamos pendiente hace rato-dijo el escritor mientras besaba al menor y comenzaba a desvestirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno pequeña por hoy es todo, mañana te sigo contando la historia- dijo el padre mientras arropaba a su pequeña_

_Si papi, ya me dio sueño- dijo le nena entre un bostezo_

_Buenas noches mi pequeña luz- dijo el padre mientras besaba la frente de su niña_

_Buenas noches papá- dijo la menor para después abrazar fuertemente a su guardián_

_El padre sonrió para después apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, la historia parecía gustarle a su pequeña y las cosas en la historia iban bien… demasiado bien._


End file.
